Mukiwa
by moonsongbird.95
Summary: Danny Archer didn't die.3 years later,and he is living in Cape Town,trying to forget the past:especially a certain Maddy Bowen,who he feels is better off without him.So what happens when an American Embassy worker turns up with some very important news concerning Maddy?and where does it leave Archer? Some big changes are about to happen...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Hello everyone! This is my first Blood Diamond fan fiction, and I hope you all enjoy it.I was disappointed by the lack of BD fics on here…it is such an awesome film! I think it is because the characters are quite challenging to write about, but I really enjoy writing about challenging characters'. I hope Danny is not too out of character, but he is quite hard to read so yeh sorry if he is :p **

**Hope you enjoy, please Read and review :D **

**C/C is welcome :)**

**Xxx**

**Disclaimer: I don't own this film, or Danny Archer, or Leonardo DiCaprio, blah blah blah…I own my own characters and the plot. That is all :p**

_Cape Town, 11__th__ September, 2002_

Danny Archer awoke as usual on September 11th, the rest of the world was mourning the 9/11 attacks from a year ago, he was waking up with a bottle of everything that had happened 3 years ago; he had not been the same since.

Sure, he had got Solomon and Dia to safety: and he strangely felt good about Archer was not one to be soft now: after all, he was meant to be ruthless. But really, he did not feel like it.

He should have called Maddy again: but he didn't want to interfere in her life. She probably thought he was dead anyway, since he dropped the phone on her. He didn't want to mess her up; they would never have a fairy-tale relationship. She didn't need him anyway. She was better without him, what was he good for anyway? All he ever did was snap at everyone, he didn't do emotion. Not unless it involved his parents, who he had never spoken about to anyone except Maddy.

He sighed, and bit his lip to make the mist vanish from his eyes.

Far from being dead, he had just been simply too exhausted to continue the conversation. When the NGOS had found him, he had been close to death though: in some ways, he had wanted to die then, knowing that he had done what he needed to do. Maddy got her story, Solomon got his family, and he got his honourable death.

But that was not to be: obviously God (who Archer had given up belief in a long time ago) was planning another time.

After he got back to South Africa from Sierra Leone, he had gone back to smuggling. What else could he do? He had never known anything but war, smuggling, guns, mercenaries, and fighting. He was not doing diamonds anymore now though; he was doing illegal firearms instead. He didn't feel bad about it: he had to make a living somehow. Some were just a little more illegal than others.

Taking another swig of gin, he turned the TV on, and changed into jeans and a t shirt. Archer had never really cared much about fashion: if it was comfy, it was good with him.

_Knock Knock._

Was that someone at the door?

"Weird," he muttered to himself. Nobody ever really called here, and the ones that did usually walked straight on in, normally with a gun. So he was surprised to say the least when the knocking continued, followed by a shrill American voice.

"Mister Archer? Is that Daniel Archer in there?"

But everyone thought he was dead, right? Maddy published the article, and told everyone he was dead.

So why did they know he was here?

Grabbing a gun, he carefully opened the door, to find an American woman in business clothes and an assortment of documents.

_T.I.A _he sighed mentally, and snapped "Who are you?"

"I'm from the United States embassy. Are you Daniel Archer?" she , this woman was annoying. Of course he was, he wouldn't have opened the door otherwise.

He told her this, and she seemed more than dissatisfied.

"What do you want anyway?" he snapped.

"I'm here about Maddy Bowen."

Archer's eyebrows shot up "Maddy?" he choked out, "Is she alright? She isn't dead, is she?"

She looked at him sympathetically.

could not be dead. She was invincible, she was fearless, wonderful, beautiful, amazing…

"I'm afraid so, Mister Archer. Can I come in?"

Great, so this woman had just informed him Maddy was dead, and now she wanted to come in? He tutted, whilst holding back the tears, to no avail. Maddy was the only person who he had ever truly cared for, since his parents died. And this woman was telling him she was dead?

"How do you know who I am," he grunted. The woman appeared surprised by this.

"Of course we know who you are, Mister Archer. Just because you are no longer on the system does not mean that we have no idea you are alive. Now, I really need to discuss some things with you so if you will please…"

Archer slammed the door shut in her face.

"Please, Mister Archer. This is very important. Maddy wanted you to hear this."

The door reopened.

Archer stood, whilst the woman sat on one of the sofas, and spread her documents on the table. She turned to face him.

"Mister Archer, I am truly sorry for your loss. Maddy was reported missing in Afghanistan, where she went for her latest ,we, we, we have not heard back for over 6 months now, and our worst fears were confirmed last week when her body was found."

Archer felt the world stop around him: his beautiful Maddy was gone. He would never see her again, be able to tell her how much she had meant to him.

"Why are you telling me this?" he breathed, gritting his teeth. He couldn't deal with grief in front of others.

"Well, in the case of this happening, Maddy wrote in her will I have here that she wants you to be contacted, and given a half of the money she has left. She also left this;" she held up an envelope, "For you. I am presuming it is some sort of letter."

Archer nodded, shortly. Why couldn't she just leave and let him grieve in peace?

"Is that all?" he asked bluntly.

She shook her head, vigorously.

"Afraid not, Mister Archer. You might want to sit down for this one."

He refused.

"Very Well, Mister Archer," She sighed, continuing.

"Mister Archer, you have a son."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Hello all :D! Here is the next chapter, I hope you enjoyed Chapter one. Thank you to my first review by Heidi, and everyone who has read so read and review review review :D I love getting feedback, whether it is good or bad.C/C is welcome!**

**Disclaimer: Do not own the film, blah blah blah…**

**xxx**

Archer could not even hear a word she was saying. Son? What Son? Maddy and he had only had sex once, after the night where she comforted him about his parents.

_Ah, but you didn't take precautions_, a little voice inside his head tusked.

This was not happening. Why had she not even told him about it? She must have known by the time he called her that day he was shot… that must have been awful for her, knowing he was dying and she was pregnant. Maybe she thought it best not to tell a dying man that he was going to be a Father, to a child he would never know. It wouldn't have mattered if she had, and he had died, since he would be dead anyway. But he guessed she wanted him to die in peace, being the humanitarian that she was.

He felt so angry. Mainly with himself, because he knew he should have called her, and let her know he was okay. He shouldn't have worried about the consequences, if this was what was going to happen. He had seen so many people die, but never realised how much one death affected so many people.

All this time, she had thought he was dead, and she had a son. His son.

He gulped, guiltily. It must have been hard, so hard, trying to raise a child whose Father was not there. Had she been okay? How had she coped? She must have been alright, he mused, since she visited Afghanistan. That was Maddy alright…stories first, safety second.

"What is his name?" he asked quietly.

"His full name is Daniel James Dia Archer. He was born on October 10th, 1999, in Boston, Massachusetts."

Daniel. She named him after him. He felt honour at that, more than he had ever felt in the army, or smuggling, or anything else for that matter. And the name of his own Father, James. He had never even told her that, how did she know?

But he was not good enough to be a Father; he thought to himself. Besides, how could he ever look after a child? He was a smuggler, an army Vet, a toughened man who had never cared for anyone else besides himself for the majority of his life. How could he give his own son the love that he needed?

"Look, I'm not good enough to be his Father. She has three sisters, right? Why can't you send him to them?"

The woman smirked. "She said you would say that, here in her will. She however, insists that you know you have a son."

"Great. Well, thanks for telling me."

"Mister Archer, she wants you to look after him. It says here,_ In the case of anything happening to me, I want my son, Daniel James Dia Archer to be sent to his Father, Daniel Archer, who I believe is still alive, but whose whereabouts I am unaware of. I believe that he resides in Africa, most likely Guinea, or South Africa. If however, he is deceased, I want him to live with my eldest sister, Joanne. But instinct tells me that he is not dead. He will, of course, insist he is not good enough. But I insist right back, and I believe that he is a good man, and a good Father._

Danny was silent for a few minutes.

"So, do you send him here, or uh… do I go to get him?"

"Well, it is really your choice. However, if you wanted to go to the US, you would need to sort Visas, work permits, and have a good enough job, health insurance…"

Fuck that, Archer thought. Bring him out here.

"That's him out is his home as much as it is mine," he spoke softly. What was happening to him? Usually he just grunted and snapped at people, especially those like this woman.

The woman appeared more satisfied.

"Well, that's excellent. We will, of course, have to send him out here under supervision of air attendees, but if you could meet him at the airport on….well, the next flight to Cape Town is from JFK Airport, New York City."

"When does that leave?" he asked.

"Tomorrow, at 1:00PM US Time."

Archer sighed. He was so scared, so afraid. He could fight soldiers, gun men, and children, anyone with a gun or weapon: But meeting his own son?

_Come on Archer,_ a voice said._ Do it for Maddy._

"Ja Ja.I'll be there."

The woman nodded in acceptance of his words.

"Right, well that's that all sorted then. I am so sorry to have interrupted Mister Archer, but with a child things are always more complicated…Sorry for your loss, as well."

Archer gave a curt nod, as she walked out the door, and tore open the envelope that he had been given, and not let go of from his hand.

A picture fell out first: it was of Maddy, and a little boy, in her arms. He had dirty blonde hair, and blue eyes, like Archer, but softer features like Maddy. He had a furrowed brow, like Archer often had when he was frustrated or annoyed.

That was his son alright.

**Hope you enjoyed :D **

**xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Hello again everyone :D hope you are all good, and enjoying the story so far.I have written out the ideas for most of the chapters, and I am really enjoying writing this! Lol, I hope you are all having a good week so far :D **

**Heidi-Thank you so much for your reviews! Glad to have made your day :D Ooh and I'm glad you think I have Archer pegged too, I wasn't sure as he is so difficult to write, haha :p**

**Read and Review please :D! C/C is welcome. **

**Stay blessed, and enjoy the story!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own this,blah blah blah**

**xxxx**

Archer was petrified. He had never felt so afraid in his life: shit, what if something happened to his son? He had a lot of enemies, who would not be afraid to use his own blood against if he was killed,beaten,or taken away?

How was he going to provide for him? Smuggling wasn't stable enough. Sure, it earned lots of money. But he had ironically paid a heavy price for it, and was always looking over his shoulder wherever he went. Archer reached the realisation he was going to actually have to get a legal job, which he had never had aside from the army ( and even that was pushing the boundaries' of legality).He had some bad memories of things he had done in the army, which would never be considered legal.

How could Maddy trust him? He couldn't even trust himself…

He mulled this over, whilst smoking a packet of cigarettes. It was around 5PM, and his son was due to be arriving around picture and the letters were still gently squeezed into his hands, as his heart refused to let go of them: both mentally and physically.

What would his son be like? Would he be rude and obnoxious like himself? Archer hoped that he would be more like Maddy, caring but unafraid. Wonderful, mesmerising, and so strong…Everything that he was not. Sure he acted tough, like he had no heart.

But the truth was, Archer did have a heart. He had just forgotten how to use it, for a very long time.

Her piercing eyes shot back into his vision, as he remembered…

_You should get on that plane._

_H_e remembered the pain in her eyes that he had beard witness to, and he knew then that she felt the same as he did. That she loved him, despite knowing all his flaws. That he had found someone he could finally care about.

_So should you._

He wished he had got on that plane now, but what was the point in crying over spilt milk? It wasn't going to change what had happened.

_Face it Archer_, his mind spoke._ She's gone, and she ain't ever coming back._

It hurt though. So much. He could feel the tears leaking into his eyes, as he slumped onto the floor, clutching the picture still.

"Maddy…"he choked out, hoarsely. The tears came fast, and his body shuddered with each sob.

"I'm sorry Maddy…so sorry…" he whispered. Who would have thought it, the day Danny Archer said Sorry?

Time passed slowly that afternoon for Archer.

* * *

Archer awoke abruptly at 7PM, and realised that he had no food in the house._ The kid would be hungry when he got here, ja?_ He thought to himself. Sighing, he realised he would have to relive his worst past time, shopping.

Archer sighed, as he made his way around the local supermarket,_ what do 3 year olds even eat?_ He wondered. It had been a long time since he was realisation hit that he was running out of time, and he decided to just opt for a take-out instead.

His nerves were racking, as he made his way to the airport. Archer never bothered to get a car, so he was walking: it wasn't far anyway. He took another cigarette to calm his nerves, and ran his hand through his hair, as he shuffled into the airport, waiting in a corner, leaning against a wall, behind all the others waiting for family and friends off the flights.

Archer couldn't help but wonder what that was like: to feel so loved that people were willing to wait for you as you came home. He never got that love from anyone, except Maddy.

_No Archer_,_ Don't think about her now_._ Too much pain._

His thoughts were interrupted by an Air hostess.  
"Mister Archer?" she asked, nervously.

"Ja?"

"We have your son 's just waiting with some of the air crew, if you'd like to follow me."

"Ja, Ja."

The women walked swiftly through the crowds, and Archer trailed behind. She turned every so often, checking he was still there. Why did he get the feeling she didn't trust him? He tutted, quite loudly, gaining her attention.

"Mister Archer, if you do not want your son, we can send him right back to America."

"What? I never said I didn't want him," Archer's voice was rising, and he felt an angry pulse begin to beat.

"Well, you gave off that impression."

Archer couldn't be doing with this. He went right up to her face, and spoke quietly, but firmly.

"Listen, my darlin'.I don't care what you think, what impression I give off, or what all these other people think. I am this boy's Father, and I refuse to send him back. This is Africa, and this is his home. You got that?"

She nodded, silently. The rest of the walk was completed quickly.

A door swung open, where a couple of air hostesses and pilots were seated behind a desk. They too had an assortment of documents in front of them.

_What was it with Americans and documents? _He sighed, expressing this thought.

Archer didn't care though: because right in front of him, with his dirty blonde hair, tanned skin, and blue eyes, was his son.

**So I know there isn't much action in this chapter, and it mostly just Archer's thoughts and stuff :p But the next one will be better, I promise, haha! Hope you enjoyed.**

**Read and reviewwwwwwww :D :D *free biscuits***

**Xxxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Hi everyone :D hope you enjoyed the last chapter, I'm going to be calling Danny Archer Sr. 'Archer' and his son, Danny Archer Jr. 'Danny'. Just letting you all know to avoid confusion, haha! I just had to post this on the same day, my creativity has been good today, so I am making the most of it :p**

**Read and review :D *free cookies***

**Stay blessed**

**xxxx**

After confirming with the Air crew that he was Danny's Father (for some reason, they didn't believe he was) He was free to take his son home: who, by this time, looked very tired. Archer suspected he was jet lagged.

Danny walked nervously up to Archer, unsure of what to make of him. Archer decided to start the conversation, as he usually did so.

"Hey, Danny…I don't know if you know who I am, but er…I'm your Dad."

Danny yawned, as if he were prepared for this.

"I know. Mama showed me your picture lotsa times".

He had a strong American accent, as Archer had expected. It would soon be gone, if he was here long enough, he didn't take long for accents to change, especially on young children.

"Oh, okay my bru… well erm, you want to go home with me now, ja?"

Danny nodded, and Archer didn't know whether to take his hand or pick him up or let him walk beside him or…

"You don't needa pick me up, Dad. Mama jus' holds my hand," he said, and slipped his soft little palm into Archer's rough ones.

"Your hand is strange, Dad. It's really rough," he laughed. Archer didn't know why that was so funny, but he laughed as well.

"Sure is, did lots of work when i was younger, ja? Now i have strong hands."

"That's cool, Dad. I wanna be strong when I be a grown up too," he smiled.

Archer couldn't help but feel awe at the love he already felt for his son. He was so clever: he had such a sophisticated vocabulary for a 3 year old: yet, he was so innocent. So pure, and beautiful. He wasn't messed up like Archer, nor was he selfish and cynical.

This was Archer's chance to start over, to repent for the actions he had taken that were so wrong. But Maddy wasn't there, to tell him what to do, or shout at him, snap, and argue at him when he was doing things wrong. This didn't come with a guide, like all those guns and diamonds he had sold.

It was like starting life over.

* * *

Archer and Danny had walked home pretty quickly, with Danny not saying much due to his tiredness. As they approached the apartment building, Archer felt a sense of fear.

_Something was wrong. In the building. Something wasn't right._

Archer had a good sense of when something wasn't right, even before seeing it: Years fighting in the border wars had created that. Probably one of the few positive things the army had created for him.

He then noticed a flicker of a light in his apartment, and the curtain had been moved slightly. Normally, this sort of thing would not faze Archer: he would just do his favourite _bang bang_, and that would be the end of the matter.

But he had a son now: he didn't want him to bear witness to that, or get caught in it.

There was no other way though: he would just have to tell him to stay near and stay low.

"Listen, Danny. I want you to be silent, ja?" he whispered, putting a finger on his son's lips.

Danny looked confused, weary with the confusion that had taken place lately. Archer wasn't even sure if he was aware that Maddy was dead, or that he was in South Africa. He was clever, but not that clever yet.

"Why Dad?" he whispered back.

Archer ran a hand through his hair. _Think, Archer, Think! _His mind screamed.

"Because we're going to play a game, ja? But you must do everything I tell you in this game. If I say get down, get down. If I say run, run. If I say leave, you leave, ja?"

Danny nodded eagerly: he was buying Archer's story of the 'game'.

"Okay, Dad. What we gon' do?"

Archer hesitated. What were they going to do? The people up there were most likely armed, and he couldn't leave Danny around as there would be people on each floor. He had a good idea of who they were: the local weapons barons from Pretoria. And he owned them some payment…

He felt around in his pocket for a gun, making sure it was fully loaded. Danny was too tired to notice this, and Archer grabbed his hand, put a finger to his lips, and said "We going to play guns and war ja? With some of my friends. But you have to stay behind Daddy at all times."

Danny nodded.

_Okay, breathe_ Archer told himself. _It'll be fine; you've done this so many times._

Archer motioned for Danny to follow him, as they made their way into the building. The door squeaked a little, and Danny's grip tightened on Archer's. The place was silent, except for a few footsteps' behind muffled doors.

BANG.

Archer turned around before Danny could blink, and shot at where the bang had come from. A man he recognised as Gregory, one of the Baron's right hand men fell down, and Archer sent another shot at him to make sure he was good and dead.

Danny appeared unworried: he was still buying the 'game' which was a good thing for Archer. He couldn't deal with answering questions on his lifestyle; it was too complicated, even to explain to someone like Maddy.

_Maddy…I'm so sorry our son has got to see this._

Archer motioned for Danny to follow him up the stairs: his apartment was on the second floor, and they were making their way up to the first one.

BANG.

Archer turned diagonally to face the attacker, who automatically fell at Archer's shot back. Archer had pushed Danny to the floor; it would have gone straight through him if he had not.

"Y'alright, Danny?" he asked, picking him up.

"Yeh, Dad. Why are they not moving?" he appeared worried by this.

was trying to think of an excuse.

"They're sleeping, my bru. Don't worry."

Danny nodded, and they continued up the stairs. They were entering the pivotal zone now. Archer knew this was a life or death situation. He didn't care about himself: he just wanted Danny to be okay. Why did he have to make the wrong choices all the time?

But there wasn't time to think. Archer wouldn't t have bothered to come back, but all his money, documents, ID, and guns were up there. He couldn't escape to another city, let alone out the country without them.

He turned to face Danny. He couldn't take him up those stairs. It was too dangerous. He would have to stay here.

"Listen, Danny. I want you to lie down, very still. Don't move, ja? I don't want you to make a sound, just breathe. Lie down behind that man over there, and when Dad comes back down, you can move. But if you don't, then we lose the game, ja?"

"Okay, Dad. I no move."

Archer squeezed his hand, and he remembered squeezing Maddy's in a similar life or death situation.

Not now, Archer. Don't think of her now.

Danny was lying perfectly still, and Archer gave one last check, before heading up the stairs.

It was show time.

**Dun Dun Dun :D Cliffy! Hope you all enjoyed. Please Review :D They make my day! C/C is welcome.**

**xxxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Hi everyone!**

**Thank you very much to Heidi and Emelis for your reviews :D! Haha, the update is here Heidi! Hmm, we'll have to wait and see about Maddy, there may be an appearance, despite her 'death':p But all in good time my friend, all in good time, haha!**

**Oh, and I also have decided to change a few dates. Instead of it being 2002,I have decided to make it ****_September 2003_****,since I feel Danny is acting older than he is meant to be, instead of being nearly 3****_,he is _****_now nearly 4._****I want Danny to be older, to make his awareness and understanding greater, since they are important in the story and his relationship with Archer.**

**Hope that all makes sense, lol.**

**Anyways, on with the story! Read and review :D! C/C is welcome!**

**Stay blessed**

**Xxxx**

Breathe, Archer, Breathe.

Archer was shuffling round the corner, with the gun clasped in his right hand. The door to his apartment was within his sight. He figured that since he would have been attacked by now, the last weapons' baron must be inside. Probably one of the highest members: the boss would never risk his life.

"Coward," Archer muttered. He soon regretted muttering a word, as a figure quickly came out of his door.

Shit.

"What you say, Archer?" he smirked, pointing his gun at Archer.

It was Emmanuel, who had once been Archer's friend: although, Archer didn't really have friends. More like an ally, who had now turned against him.

"Emmanuel…why you point that gun at me fo'?" Archer said calmly. He knew he had to get rid of Emmanuel, although it would not be nice to kill a former ally.

Oh well. Nothing he hadn't done before.

"Me? Archer, you ask me? What about you? Why you poin' your gun at me too fo'?"

"Because I knew someone was here, my bru."

Emmanuel chuckled. "Listen, Archer. The Boss wants his shares, and your time is up. You give me the shares now, or bang bang" he motioned with the gun "Archer goes to sleep."

_What a nice way of putting it,_ Archer thought.

"Ah, so the boss wants his payments. Tell you what, Emmanuel. You let me into that apartment, ja? All my money in there," he showed his empty pockets for proof. "See? I have no money on gun' let me now, ja?"

Emmanuel nodded, and followed Archer, pointing a gun at his back.

He walked slowly into the apartment, which Emmanuel noticed.

"Ey, you hurry up now Archer."

Archer stumbled over, onto his back. His eyes closed, as he pretended to hit his head on the floor.

"Archer? Ey, Mister Archer?"

_I'm So Sorry, my Bru._

BANG.

Emmanuel fell onto his back, as Archer jumped back into life. He staggered backwards, joining Archer on the floor, clutching the wound in his chest.

His breathing was raspy, eyes were flickering.

"Archer…It was you or me, ja?" Emmanuel breathed. " I understand, Archer."

Archer nodded shakily.

"T.I.A, right, my bru?"

Archer nodded again.

"T.I.A Emmanuel," he whispered back. The regret was etched into Archer,and could taste it on his tongue.

Emmanuel's breathing became less and less, until it stopped. His eyes stopped flickering, and the pulse abandoned his body.

Gone. Another African son, gone.

Archer sighed, and packed his numerous ID's, passports, documents, guns, and money.

He also carefully slipped the letter and picture from Maddy into his pocket, and left the apartment. The boss would send some more men out soon to check the mission, and to pick up any bodies. The few residents who inhabited the building would not interfere, nor would they call the Police: that was, if they wanted to stay alive.

Closing the door, he shouted hoarsely.

"Danny? Ey, Danny, its okay. The game is finished now, ja?"

Weird, why isn't he replying? Archer turned the corner to find his son sitting pale faced, and teary eyed. His eyes were focused on the body in front of him.

"Dad…why is he not br..br…breathing?" he sobbed.

Archer was not prepared for this. He took Danny's hand into his own, which was promptly rejected.

"Dad…Mama said that if you stop breath…breathing, you go to live wit' the angels'".

Archer gulped. His son was too smart. All Maddy's genes he suspected…

"Dad…you sent them to angels, didn't'cha?"

Archer sat down next to Danny.

"Listen, Danny. Those people, there? They were gon' kill you and Dad hadn't sent them to the angels, we wouldn't be here,ja?"

Danny broke into tears again.

"What if they has babies? And chil'run?"

Archer didn't usually think about such matters. It was life or death: who had the most children didn't come into the matter.

"Well, they'll be very happy to know he's with the angels, don't worry about it, ja?"

Danny wasn't buying this response, and the tears relapsed. Archer didn't know what to do: did he hug him, tell him it was going to be alright? Or did he tell him to man up, stop making a fuss, and start walking?

The latter was how Archer had been raised since he was 9: he could only vaguely remember his parents, but the memory of finding them dead remained etched in his mind.

**Warning: this scene contains violence and rape, and has an M rating. If you don't like it, don't read it!**

_It was a warm day, in the vast savannahs' of Rhodesia. The sun was basking over her scenery, and a relaxed but tense atmosphere was arousing. The majority of Rhodesian adults had been tense for a few weeks, since the bush war had come to this area._

_ Danny Archer was pretty much oblivious to all of this though: he had been hunting bush meat, and was now sharpening his knife. He was tanned from the sun, which his body was used to since birth. Light freckles sat on his nose, and his teeth were pearly white. He wore a pale blue t shirt, along with khaki shorts. He had been told to stay in a 2 mile radius of home by his Mother, which he had of course, broken._

_It was getting near to dinner time now though, and he decided to head on home. Since he had no watch, time was judged by the sun: she was now starting to turn a scarlet orange shade. The crickets were whistling to one another, and he could see the various creatures moving, as shards of light glinted through trees branches._

_His beloved Rhodesia was always awake._

_On entering the farm, Archer sensed something was not right. It was silent, absolutely silent. Except for muffled sounds in the barn._

_Archer moved nearer towards it, but also kept his distance. There were two entrances to the barn: he took the back, just to be safe. There was a slight crack in the door, and he was able to see through it._

_He wished he had never looked though._

_In front of him, a soldier in dark green was on top of his Mother. His beautiful Mother, with her luscious blonde hair, and voice, that made him crave more of her love every time she called him 'boekie'. The soldier had a hand over her mouth, and was fiercely moving. Archer wasn't dumb: he knew what rape was._

_He couldn't breathe. Please, go, he prayed. Please God, make them go, and leave Mum alone._

_The soldier moved, and his Mother did not. The rest of his crew behind him began to jeer, slurring insults at her. Archer wanted to do nothing more than go in and rescue her, but he would be a fool to do so._

_Archer looked up to find them pointing guns at his Mother, all on her head. He could hear her screams, which would remain etched in his memory forever. The guns blasted, and blood gushed. Archer turned away, and vomited quietly._

_He was shaking violently: he couldn't breathe, and had to put a hand over his mouth to prevent himself from screaming. His own Mother had just been killed before his eyes, and he could not even mourn her._

_That was not the end to his torture though. He soon saw the soldiers bring his Dad out a corner of the barn, leering at him: most likely about his now dead wife. He was gagged, and his wrists were tied together._

_Oh Dad, Archer thought. I love you, Dad. Tears were rolling down his cheeks: he knew that his Father was not going to come out that barn alive, and his soul had already begun grieving._

_The soldiers were beating his Father to a bloody pulp, stamping on his face, chest, legs, back: anywhere that they could. They had knives, and were slashing onto his arms, and face._

_One of the soldiers took a knife, and the left arm, writing the word 'Mukiwa' heard them speak._

_"That's what you are. You jus' a stupid is our country, not yours. You think cus we aren't white, we too dumb to do anything? Think again, jus' a dumb, dirty, disgusting Mukiwa, who is now gon' get what you deserve." he chuckled at the last part._

_Anger burned within Archer: this was his Rhodesia, not theirs! They had no right to be on this land, it belonged to the Archer family. James Archer, his Father, was born was his Father, and the one before that. Archer didn't even know where his family originally came from: probably England or Holland, like most White-Rhodesians._

_But there had never been problems before, right? Archer had Black friends, and White friends. He had grown up with Black and White, and never noted any differences. He didn't care about the skin colour. Archer's Father had not cared about the colour of skin: he had never said anything against the Black people of their country, in fact, he had embraced them. As a young child, he was introduced to several of his Father's friends, who were Black: he had the upmost respect for them, and called them all 'Uncle'. So to call his Father racist disgusted Archer more than anything._

_Just because he was a white boy did not make him any less African. This was Rhodesia, and it always would be for Danny Archer._

_The bile was rising in his throat now, as the soldiers pointed their guns at his Father's head. His blood too gushed out, and he lay still._

_At least he isn't in pain anymore, Danny comforted himself. The tears wouldn't cease though, and he turned around as he heard a sharp clanging sound._

_The bile wouldn't stay down this time, as he saw his Dad's decapitated form on the floor. The soldiers were laughing and cheering, and Danny couldn't even cry anymore, as he was so shocked._

_They continued to jeer. The one that had raped his Mother hung up his father's head onto a hook: Archer remembered that was where they used to hang a tyre from a rope._

_They then continued to prod the head with the butts of their guns for a few more minutes, before leaving. On leaving, one soldier grabbed a paint brush and can of paint from his large pocket, and scrawled onto the barn wall 'Mukiwas Out'!'_

_They left, and the farm was silent again. Archer did not move for what felt like years, and then ventured into the barn. His parents were well and truly gone._

_Archer held back the tears this time though: he would show them. He would show them what a Mukiwa was. And he would gain back his beloved Rhodesia, even if he paid his life for it._

_He remembered what his Father had once said to him: "T.I.A Danny. This is Africa. Things happen here that don't happen anywhere else, ja?"_

_T.I.A he repeated, as he walked out the farm gates with his belongings. He promised he would not return here until the day this country was back to how he wanted her to be._

_However long it took._

**Phew! I think that was quite a long chapter for me, haha.I hope you enjoyed it, despite the gory details, I always wondered about Archer as a child and how he felt about witnessing the deaths of his parents, along with the impact it made on him. The deaths obviously affected his character a lot, so I thought I would include it here.**

**Oh,and the word 'Boekie' is a term of affection in Afrikaans,similar to sweetie/honey.I thought that despite living in Zimbabwe,I would make Archer's Mother Afrikaaner,lol.**

**Read and reviewwww :D! C/C welcome.**

**xxxxx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Hello again :D! Sorry for the longer update guys, I went out on Friday night to a friend's birthday, and I have been busy with homework and stuff, along with my laptop crashing several times. But I won't forget to update, so do not fear :p**

**Heidi- Good idea! I was thinking of doing that at some point, but I want to make sure I write it well before attempting it, lol.**

**Anyways, on with the story :D!**

**Read and reviewwwwwwww :)! C/C is welcome.**

**Stay blessed**

**Xxxx**

Archer came back to reality with a bump. Danny was still crying silent tears, and had what looked like a 1,000 yard stare- Archer recognised it, having spent enough time in the army.

He figured maybe all Danny needed was physical affection right now, and carefully approached him from where he was sitting across the corridor.

"Danny…it's okay, ja. Everything will be okay," he mumbled gently, into his son's hair, balancing him against his chest, to no avail, as tears continued.

"Hey, Danny, what's wrong, huh?" Archer tipped Danny's chin, "What's wrong my bru? They've gone to the angels now. No more pain,ja?"

Danny shook his head. "Not them. Where's Mama?"

Archer froze. What kind of child didn't know their own Mother was dead? Shit, now he was going to have to explain, and fast, because they needed to get out of Cape Town sooner rather than later.

Suddenly, he had an epiphany. What was it that Forrest Gump's Mother had told him, in that film? He remembered vaguely going to see it with a couple of other army Vets, just after Apartheid ended. The memory was still clear in his mind, and felt no more than a few days old.

"Your Mother…she… er…she is on vacation, ja? She's just gone… for a long time."

"What's vacation?"

"Vacation is where you go somewhere, for a long time. You might come back, you might not: it's a surprise,ja?"Archer could feel the lump rising in his throat.

_Not now, Archer. Don't cry, not in front of your own son. Man up._

Danny nodded tearfully. "But I miss her," he whispered, choking up.

Archer sighed, and pulled him into his chest again. "She always here really, my bru. In your," Archer swallowed to stop himself crying too, "In your heart."

Danny cried for a few more minutes, whilst Archer said nothing, contemplating what they were going to do now. Archer knew full well that they could not stay here for any longer- The boss' men would arrive soon, and then they would both die. Maddy wouldn't want that, right?

Archer swallowed again. They had to get out of South Africa, as far away as possible. He couldn't go back to Zimbabwe- not yet, he wasn't ready. He had convinced himself that the only reason he would return would be to show Maddy how beautiful it was, but she wasn't here anymore, so he figured that he would never return. Not in this life, anyway.

Lesotho, Botswana, Mozambique, Namibia… still all too near. They would track him down. Where could they go?

Archer suddenly received a brain wave- Ghana. Solomon was living there now, right? Archer had last heard he was in Accra, the capital, after not wanting to go back to Sierra Leone quite yet, since the war only finished a year ago: but nor had he wanted to go somewhere outside of Africa. Nobody ever understood why they all stayed in Africa, when they could easily just immigrate to America or Europe. Then again, nobody really understood Africa at all.

Archer was about to tell Danny that they were going to Ghana, but then realised he had fallen asleep. His breathe was rising deeply, and was now peaceful, and Archer decided not to further his pain by waking him.

"I'm sorry, Danny," he whispered, tentatively. "For this and everything else."

_Sorry your Mother is gone, and I'm not good enough. Sorry you've already seen so much death and pain, and suffered. Sorry, my son._

* * *

Archer gazed out of the window for the majority of the plane journey to Ghana, turning his head slightly to check Danny was alright every few minutes. He was still blissfully sleeping, unaware that he was being flown to another country in a space of 48 hours.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please fasten your seatbelts: we are preparing for landing," a loud woman's voice said over the intercom. Archer gently shook Danny, figuring it would be best to wake him before actually telling him they were in yet another country.

"Danny, Ey Danny? Y'alright?" Archer asked, half snapping half concerned. He didn't mean to snap- he was just so used to it.

Danny nodded briefly, whilst taking in his surroundings.

"Dad…Where are we?"

"We on a plane, ja? We going to Ghana, to see erm..."_ Excuses, Archer, excuses._ "To see Dad's old friend. Like a little break," he gave an attempted smile, which Danny seemed to , he was not asking too many questions. Yet.

Archer was quite nervous to be seeing Solomon- although they had remained in correspondence, it had been at least 3 years since they had both seen one another. Archer hadn't bothered to tell Solomon they were coming to his house- he didn't do organised.

The plane landed, and Archer wished that he had gotten on a very different plane in 1999. "Ah, what's the point?" he mumbled to himself.

Archer didn't waste time at check in, and all that- he didn't want to spend any more time than needed in the airport. Danny clasped onto his hand: he was afraid, Archer could sense it.

"Don't be scared, Danny, ja?" Archer thought that this kid needed toughening up a bit, if he was quite honest. But, then, again, that was just his opinion. What would Maddy do? He thought, whilst deciding whether to get a taxi or not. It was still light, and the air was warm- Archer decided it would be better to just walk. Besides, his muscles could do with some moving after the flight.

"Come, Danny, we going to walk, my bru." Danny nodded, his tanned skin already becoming darker- he would be tanned and unrecognisable before the month was out.

They passed through the bustling streets, markets, and stall after stall selling everything from traditional foods to the latest American films. Archer walked quickly: despite being so far away, he still knew people, and wanted to avoid them.

Eventually, they reached Solomon's house: it was a modest size, with 3 bedrooms. Archer didn't really mind how much space there was, as long as his son was safe.

Hesitantly, he knocked at the door. What if Solomon refused to let him in? He hadn't exactly been nice to him for a lot of their time together…things change though, as do people…right?

As Archer's thoughts swirled around yet again, the door opened, and he was greeted by the person who had least expected to ever see him again.

"Mr Archer?"

**Hope you all enjoyed :D I know this one was kind of short, but anyways hope it was still good- I'm trying to keep Archer in character; I hope I'm doing okay, haha.**

**Please please read and review :D! Reviews are so wonderful to receive.C/C is welcome!**

**xxxx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Hello everyone!**

**I am sorry for not updating for so long: I had bad writers block, and didn't want to write something for the hell of it, I want to actually make it good, lol :p I guess I just got caught up in things, but I am here to stay now, woo!**

**So, here is the next chapter, hope you are all doing good and enjoy the story :D**

_** Words in italics are Solomon's thoughts.**_

**Please read and review, they make my day!**

**C/C is welcome.**

**Xxx**

Solomon Vandy had not expected to see Danny Archer again, especially here in his own home. It would be one of those moments where they caught each other by chance, as opposed to actually arranging something.

But no, he was wrong. Because right in front of him now, was none other than Archer himself, and what appeared to be a small blonde boy. Archer looked exhausted, but also noticeably troubled. There was sadness to him that Solomon had never seen, except the day he had left Maddy, telling her to get on the plane. No, Archer had not wanted her to: Solomon could see that he loved her. He never mentioned it, but he knew.

_Come to think of it, where was Maddy Bowen these days?_

Whilst mulling these thoughts, Solomon returned to reality, and coughed hesitantly.

"Mister Archer? Is that really you?"

"Ja ja, my friend. It's me," he softly spoke, whilst giving a small laugh. It wasn't a happy laugh though: it was painful.

_What on earth had happened to him? And who is this boy? Where is Maddy?_

But he did not ask these questions, as he respected Archer, and knew if he crossed the line, he would feel the wrath.

"Well, what are you doing here?"

"It's a long story, bru. Do you erm, mind if we come in?"

Solomon nodded, and opened the door wide enough to let them ,his wife was not in today, and had gone to the local primary school where she worked looking after nursery age children who were too young to be enrolled in formal education. His children, Dia and N'Yanda , were at school, whilst his youngest daughter was at a family friend's house.

Solomon led Archer and Danny into his modest kitchen, and asked if they wanted anything to eat. Archer shook his head, and Danny said no as well.

_Weird, he has an American accent. But I thought Archer has never been to America?_

Danny had fallen asleep against Archer pretty quickly, whilst Solomon had made himself something to eat.

"Mister Archer, do you want to put him in the lounge? We have a chair he can sleep in."

"Ja that would be great, Solomon. None of this mister stuff though, bru, I'm not that important," he smiled.

_Did Archer just smile? Archer never smiled. Not genuinely anyway. He smirked, all the time, but smiling?_

As Archer came back into the kitchen, Solomon found he could no longer resist asking his questions, and closed the door gently: he knew this conversation could provoke loud voices, and did not want to wake the little boy.

"Ok, Archer, what's your game?"

Archer looked at him, confused. "What game?"

"This. You, here. What do you want from me, huh? You want some money or something?"

Archer laughed, again, painfully.

"No, Solomon, I don't want your money."

"Then why are you here? You haven't wanted to visit before. Ey, and who is the little boy?"

At these words, Archer's eyes glistened over.

"Archer, I can't help you if you don't tell me."

He got up quickly from the table of a sudden.

"Fuck off Solomon; I don't want your help. I just happened to be here, ja? Thought I would pay you a visit."

Solomon walked right up to him.

"You're lying, Archer. What is it?"

Archer pushed him away, and Solomon pushed him back, quite strongly.

"Fuck off, you keffa."

That was it, Solomon lost it.

Nobody insulted his skin colour and got away with it, even Danny Archer.

Solomon and Archer rolled around on the floor, punching each other, and Solomon had the strength to get up and push him against the wall.

"You never call me that again, you got that Archer? I don't care if you don't mean anything by it, this is my home. I will not be insulted in my own home."

He dropped Archer to the floor, and resumed his position on a chair.

"She's gone," Solomon heard a whisper, "She's fucking gone!" that had now turned into an anguished cry.

Solomon peered down.

"Who is gone?"

Archer didn't speak for what felt like hours, until the word "Maddy," tumbled out his mouth.

And then Solomon understood.

* * *

Solomon's heart stopped as the word 'Maddy' came out. She could not be dead; she was the most resilient person that he had ever known, aside from Jassie and his children.

He looked down at Archer, and realised that she must be gone though: but nobody had heard from her for years, and even if she was dead, how did Archer find out?

"Archer, you don't have to talk to again, but I cannot give you whatever it is you need if you do not."

Realising he was defeated, Archer slouched up. He had not intended on telling Solomon, but now he figured he had no other choice. It was that, or back to South Africa: and he was not willing to do that.

He climbed up onto a chair opposite Solomon, and lit up a cigarette, inhaling deeply. Solomon did not look too pleased about the prospect of smoking in his house, but Archer did not really care about this.

Solomon stared at Archer until he opened his mouth and spoke. Spoke about the woman that had turned up on his doorstep that day, to inform him Maddy was dead. Not only was she dead, but she had left a son behind: their son. The son that had been created in a moment of rough love, where needs were greater than consequences. A moment where Archer had never felt more alive or understood.

Of course, Archer did not tell Solomon all these feelings, but he told him what had happened.

About how he had gone to the airport to collect his son, and come home to find a set up. How his son nearly died, South Africa was too dangerous, and how he had had to kill people in front of his own child. And how Solomon was the only person in all of Africa who would understand all this.

Solomon did not interrupt him, whilst he told him the story. After he finished, he stopped, lighting up another cigarette.

Solomon sighed. "I'm sorry about Maddy, Mister Archer."

"Not your fault, my bru. Ah... what's the point in crying over spilt milk, huh?" he said, whilst attempting to stop the tears in his eyes.

"You know, just because you talk about your feelings does not make you weak ."

Archer laughed. "No. No it certainly does not. But I can't remember the last time I talked about my feelings."

Except with Maddy, he thought to himself.

Stop it. Don't think about her anymore. You'll get yourself all emotional again.

"So, Mister Archer, what exactly do you want from me?"

Archer thought. What did he want?

All he really wanted was Maddy. But that wasn't possible, so he figured Danny was his number one priority right now.

"I want Danny to be safe, really. I want him to go to school, when he is a bit older. I need to sort out his South African passport as well, and I figured we could erm…"

"You want to stay here, in my house." Solomon finished the sentence.

Archer looked at him, as though he were too embarrassed to ask for such a thing.

"Ja. It would not be for too long, just until…"

Solomon cut him off again.

"Mister Archer, you saved my family and I. However much of an idiot you are," Archer smirked at this, "My house is yours too, as I can never repay you for what you did for me."

Archer gulped. Why were people so kind to him? He didn't deserve their kindness; he had lost his kindness a long time ago.

"Thank you, Solomon." And that was all that was said on the matter.

Solomon smiled, as Danny walked in.

"Dad, when are we going home?" he asked,as though he were afraid of the answer.

Archer finished his cigarette, crouching down to his son's height, gently ruffling his hair.

"This is home now, Danny."

* * *

**Yay, another chapter! *applause***

**I hope you guys liked it, things are moving kinda slow at the moment but I'm one of those people who write lots of detail, lol. I have some ideas for future chapters, this is not a short story, I just take long to update, haha :)**

**This is not going to be all fluffy Father and son scenes either , there will be more action too, and events that I have planned, hehe.**

** Keffa- this is basically an insult for a Black person. I got it out of the scene where Archer and Solomon are fighting on their hike.**

** All reviews are welcome please :D! I love a review, they make my day.**

**C/C is welcome, and if you have any ideas or scenes you would like to see in future chapters let me know too!**

**xxx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Hi everyone! I apologise greatly for not updating this story. I just got so busy with my last year of college, and very stressed about my exams. I felt it was best to put it on hold until I actually had the time to do I am now on a 3 month summer holiday, so updates are now back :D **

**Thank you for pointing out my error Zaina, sorry for the misspelling! **

**My writing may be a little rough around the edges as I haven't written in a while, but stay with me because I promise it will get better! Haha.**

**Thank you to all my readers, and every review is really appreciated. C/C is welcome.**

**Xxx**

Solomon Vandy was unsure as to what the reaction of his wife and children would be concerning the dirty, ragged, rough blonde man; currently, smoking in his front living room. He supposed he would have to tell him to stop it, since Jassie was strongly against anything such as smoking or alcohol in the house, worried for her children's health above anything.

"Ey, Archer, you gonna have to stop all that when my wife gets back. She don't like it in the house."

Archer twisted his head back, and inhaled the fumes sharply, tobacco penetrating into the depths of his lungs'. A curt, but understanding nod of the head was his only response.

Solomon glared at Archer- _Why had I let him stay here again?_

But then he remembered how if it were not for this son of a bitch lying on his comfortable,orange sofa, his beloved family would not even be here, God knows if they would even still be alive.

No. He had a lot of thanks owed to Mr Archer, however much of a pain he may be.

A door swung open onto the porch, with the hustle and bustle of his wife and children entering. Solomon's face automatically lit up, his eyes firing pride for all the world to see over them.

Dia was now a young man of 14, gaining height each day according to his Mother. Despite all the therapy and treatment he had received after leaving Sierra Leone, along with his former life as a child soldier, Solomon knew this child would never fully recover; his scars were more than skin deep, and the howls from his nightmares that still plagued the pits of his dreams spoke for themselves.

His daughter N'yanda was now more than the toddler she had once been; 3 years had passed, and for a child, it might as well have been a lifetime. Although she had no strong definitive memories of the conflict, Solomon knew that this was irrelevant, since it would most likely have still impacted on her mind. Sometimes she would wake from her night terrors, with small tears gently running down her smooth mahogany cheeks, mumbling about guns and a metal fence, most likely a memory of the refugee camp.

The smallest of the children, Nola, was now nearly 4, and had no recollection of the conflict at all. In fact, Solomon thought it was best kept this way until she was capable of understanding what a war even was, safe in the knowledge that humans all loved one another. He didn't think she needed to know the cruelty of humanity quite just yet.

Solomon's thoughts were again disrupted by the shouting of his wife, Jassie.

"Solomon, who is the gentleman lying on our sofa?" she asked dryly.

He smiled, and slowly closed the kitchen door so as not to let the children overhear the argument he felt was about to brew.

"Jassie, do you remember Mr Archer?"

Her eyes became slits.

"Of course I remember him," she whispered, "But _why _is he on _my_ sofa?"

* * *

Solomon licked his lips, tentatively attempting to explain the presence of Archer and his son.

"Well, you see, Jassie, Mr Archer here…he's in a bit of trouble. Eh…"

"What trouble could he possibly be in, Solomon?" she snapped, "We already have 3 mouths to feed, I cannot have another under our roof as well!" with, her eyes blazing in torment and disgust at her husband's thoughtless mistakes.

"Jassie…" he pleaded.

She turned her head away.

"I want him out the house by morning, Solomon."

_I'll try and persuade her one last time…_

"Jassie, he has a son. Please. Listen to me, for one minute, hey?"

Her head turned. "Go on," she said.

"They have…nowhere to go. Archer got no place back home safe enough for him… and his Mother is dead. Remember that photographer woman when you were in the refugee camp?"

Jassie nodded.

"That was his Mother. She was a very dear friend to Mr Archer, and he just needs some time…"

She raised her hand.

"Alright. He can stay. But only because I feel sympathy for that poor little boy. Speaking of which, I'm yet to meet him. Where's he got to?"

A small figure emerged from behind the kitchen door where the conversation had been taking place. He looked weary; weary of this strange new continent, these strange new people, and strange new places.

"Can I go to bed please?" he asked, in a small mousy voice, despite it only being mid-afternoon.

Jassie looked like she was going to cry, Solomon contemplated.

"Danny, where is your Father?"

He shrugged.

"Not sure. He went out."

"Come on, little one," Jassie smiled. "Let's get you into a bed, yes?"

Danny nodded. It had been a long, hard, tiring first few days in Africa for his little heart. He wasn't quite sure what the lady at the place with the cars that had blue lights meant when they said his 'Mommy wasn't coming back any more' and that he was 'going to live with Daddy in a new place called South Africa'. He hadn't expected it to be so far away, or quite like this. He wished that his Mother was here now, to stroke his hair, and tell him how beautiful he was, just like his Father.

But she was on vacation, right? Maybe she would come back, he figured. Everyone always comes back in the end.

* * *

Archer returned back from his walk out in Accra at around midnight. He had gone out to clear his mind, mostly. He still couldn't get over the fact he had a son. Sometimes he didn't know what he was doing, raising that little boy in there, who depended on him for everything.

He knew it was strange, but over the past few years, he had found writing to Maddy helped a lot with the pain. First the pain of not seeing her, and now the pain of her death. He slumped out at a bench in a little park, by some small shops selling groceries.

Hesitantly, he picked up the pen, as if he were afraid to write. He never truly liked to express his feelings, even to himself.

_Dear Maddy,_ he started,

_I love you and miss you still, more than I can ever say. When that lady came and told me that you were gone…darlin' I don't think I've ever experienced that much pain in life. Not since my parents died. God, Maddy, why the fuck did you need that story, huh? You didn't need to go to Afghanistan. Fuck, it hurts me so much knowing that I'm alone in this world except for our son. Nobody has ever loved me except you since I have no family left. I don't even think our son loves me. I don't think I know how to be a Father .I know you insist right back, ja ja, but… darlin' I don't even know what it is to be a kid. To be young, and happy, not worrying about anything…No. How the fuck can I raise one myself?_

_But I do love the kid, you know? Ah, he is so beautiful. So good, so full of life. I want him to be like that forever, ja? I'll do my best, but I can't keep no promises. I was never a very good promise keeper. I'm sorry if I'm not doing good so far, what with what happened back in South Africa with the barons…but going to try and keep him safe now, ja?_

_I'll try and love him, and all that stuff. If I mess the fuck up, I apologise. Like I say, I'm not the ideal person for this job but he's my son, and he deserves his Father._

_I wish you were here still. Some nights the pain… it's too much, you know? Before Danny, I thought about…. Oh, it doesn't matter, darlin'. I don't really want to talk about it. It'll just make both of us sad._

_I've had enough sadness for a lifetime. This little boy…he's my only chance of ever gaining back the happiness, and putting my heart back together, ja? Cus I'm scarred too Maddy…scarred too deep to even mend. But I can try._

_I'll keep trying. _

_Archer_

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter everyone, please review! I wanted to focus on Jassie and Solomon with their family, because I think we never really know that much about all of them. I also made up the name for the youngest daughter, because in the film I think she doesn't have one. Chapter 9 will be up soon (hopefully, haha).**

**xxxx**


End file.
